Angel Sin
by RPG King
Summary: In the year 202X, roughly 20 years after Tamers, The digital world is in trouble again and the celestial guardian, Shenmon, is dying. Rai, Dru, Kira, and Riza were chosen by Shenmon to save him and the world from Destromon.[Rewritten][RXR]
1. Digital Disappearance

After rereading my first 8 chapters of Digimon: Angel Sin, I wasn't entirely happy with it so I decided to rewrite it (or at least most of it) and try again.

Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon but I do own majority of the characters in this story.**

* * *

**-Nakamura High, Early Morning, Last Day of School-**

Four figures, covered in shadows, moved swiftly through the school building, setting up what they believe will be the greatest prank in the history of the school.

"This is gonna be great!" yelled one, obviously male figure barely above a whisper.

"Tell me about it. All we have to do is show up about ten minutes after the teachers get here and make sure they eat the special energy bars that we have the seniors give them." replied another male.

"Won't they find it suspicious that the four of us are here before anyone else?" asked a female.

"It's already been taken care of. I told about half the students to show up to school five minutes before us if they wanted to see something that will make them laugh for the rest of the sumer." said another female.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught." Was the last thing said before they slipped out of the school and back home to get some sleep before their prank.

**-Nakamura High, Last Day of School-**

The teachers arrived at the school in high spirits. Today would be the last day they saw their students and could take a break for a while. They all sat in the teachers' lounge discussing their summer plans, never expecting what was to come.

"Well I plan on taking an overseas trip with –" the computer teacher was interrupted by a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"On behalf of the senior class, we would like you to have these energy bars from America that we special ordered for you."  
A tall, blonde girl from the cheerleading squad handed the teacher a box of energy bars and left.  
"Well that was nice of them." said the principal as she ate the bar along with her fellow teachers.

**-10 minutes later-**

As all the students, except for four, were lazing about the hallway outside the teachers' lounge, annoyed at having had to get up so early and having found nothing funny, the teachers all burst out of the lounge and ran towards their special restrooms, clutching their stomachs.  
"What was that all about?" asked one of the students  
"I don't know but if that was why I got up so early, I'll be –"

The reply was never finished as loud screaming was heard from the restrooms and the teachers all came running out, dripping Kool-Aid from their shoes and pants, glitter on the rest of them, and holding onto their butts for dear life. The only sound other than the screams of the teachers was the roaring laughter of the students.

**-Nakamura High, End of School, Principal's Office-**

"Riiiiiiiing" The bell to dismiss school rang and all the students went running out of the building, except for 4 special kids.

"Dammit! I can't believe we got caught!" yelled one of them, punching a nearby locker. "Calm down Rai, It was bound to happen it was too well though out and cost too much to be anybody else." said one of the two females.

"That's true Riza but it didn't help that Dru dropped his wallet in one of the stalls."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't even know I had the thing on me when we were here."  
"I promised my parents I wouldn't get into anymore trouble. How did I ever let you talk me into doing this?" asked the other female to no one in particular.

"Let us talk you into it? It was your idea Kira." said Riza.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."  
"It was still a good prank." Everyone looked over at Rai. "Think about it. First we got the bars from America and put in a special laxative that wears off after 5 minutes. Then we convinced the seniors to give them to the teachers."  
The others nodded.  
"But we didn't stop there. We set up over 200 small cups of Kool-Aid on the restroom floor and rigged it so that the moment the stall doors were opened, the glitter fell down on them."  
They all smiled and started chuckling.  
"Then we topped it off with Icy-Hot on the toilet seats. They couldn't sit down for the whole day."

All four of them fell down onto the ground, holding their sides from laughter.

"For your information, we still can't sit down Mr. Himura."

At that time the principal came out of her office and looked at the four of them, causing them to stop laughing immediately.

"I should expel the four of you but since it's the last day of school and you put so much thought into this prank, I'll let you off with janitorial duty for today and all of next school year. You better get started now or you'll be here until midnight."

The four of them saluted her as if they were in the army.

"Yes ma'am Ms. Katou"

They quickly left to clean up the mess that they made and then some so that they could get out of the prison called school before night fall.  
"That really was a well thought out prank. I wish I would've thought of something like that when we were in school." said an unknown voice from behind Ms. Katou.

"You weren't smart enough back then Kazu and you still aren't actually." She replied with a slight smirk.  
"Yeah that's true….Hey!"  
"I'm only joking Kazu."

"I knew that." Kazu rubbed the back of his head nervously. "But seriously, there's something familiar about those four. It's like I met them before….sometime in the Digital World."

"That's impossible. They weren't even born then…..but I get the same feeling as well."

**-Nakamura High, Restrooms-**

Rai and Dru were busy cleaning the men's restroom, still laughing about the day's prank. Riza and Kira were across the hall in the women's restroom, marveling at the mess they made.

As the four of them neared cleaning up the restrooms, a blue light flashed through the school and the four of them disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Well that's the rewritten chapter one. I'll be getting chapters 2-8 rewritten sometime today. There might not be too many noticable changes to the chapters but there will be some. 


	2. Blademon's Cyber Dagger

Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon but I do own majority of the characters in this story and the plot or something.**

For the next four chapters, there will be a bio of the human characters and the chapter after any new characters show up, there will be a bio.

* * *

**Name**: Rai Kazuki Himura 

**Birthday**: February 5

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'10

**Special Talent**: Excellent sword fighter

**Appearance**: Black hair, usually in a braided ponytail, just below his shoulders. Brown eyes. Wears a white shirt that says: 'Wounds Heal, Blood Fades, Pride Lasts Forever', baggy black jeans with a silver dragon on the right back pocket, and a white button down shirt with the Japanese kanji for faith on the back. He also wears a black hat with the word 'spirit' in white English letters that he wears backwards and a pair of black, white, and silver tennis shoes.

**Background**: Rai was the son of wealthy billionaire Jaden Togawa at least until his mother died and he found out that Hiro wasn't his real father and didn't want him in the first place. He set out to find his real father shortly after. He only searched around Japan for two months before he was forced back home due to Jaden's death to claim his inheritance. Shortly after, his best friend Dru told him that he was in fact Rai's half brother meaning that Rai knew his father for almost his whole life and never knew it. Now, three years later, Rai has a good relationship with his biological father and lives with him and Dru, despite the mansion he received from the inheritance.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blademon's Cyber Dagger 

**Last time on Angel Sin:**

Rai, Kira, Dru, & Riza got caught for playing a prank on the teachers and got detention on the last day of school; the worst time to get detention. After being assigned to, and almost finished, janitorial duty, they disappeared in a blue light……

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! I'M DROWNING!" screamed Dru. 

"Hey dumbass, stand up." said Riza.

"Huh? Oh."

An embarrassed Dru stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"Leave it to my good brother Dru to drown in a 2 centimeter deep stream." chuckled Rai.

"Hmm…..do any of you know where the hell we are?" said Kira while looking around.

Rai also looked around and replied, "All I can see is trees but further north there appears to be a clearing."

"Let's go there then." said Dru.

The gang set off to the north trying to figure out where they were and how the hell they got there.

**-A few minutes later-**

The quartet finally reached the clearing but all they found was a run down old building that looked similar to a church.

"Hmm it appears to be a church of some kind." said Rai thoughtfully.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Let's just go inside, maybe someone can help us."

Kira smacked Rai on the back of his head and pushed open the large oaken doors.

Once inside the church the four started looking for someone to help them but they found no one.

"There's no one here." sighed Riza.

Dru appeared from behind Riza "Well if we wind up having to spend the night here, I found a few beds and blankets. They're dusty but they're usable."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." was Rai's simple reply.

"This is a very odd church." commented Kira, looking around.

On both sides of the church there were blood and dust covered pews with strange carvings in them. The middle aisle had gold carpet with a silver outline. The alter was burned to a crisp and looked like it would fall down from the slightest touch. Behind the alter was a statue, wrapped in chains, that had been eroded over time and was impossible to tell what it was. The oddest part of it all was the katana sticking up out of the ground in front of the alter. Unlike everything else in the church, the sword was new like it had been put there moments before. There was no dust, no erosion, nothing. Just a clean, nicely polished sword.

"Well I guess we should go look somewhere else for help." sighed Kira walking towards the doors.

"Yeah….." said Riza sadly.

When Kira got to the doors they snapped shut.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Kira

"You're not leaving here……at least not in one piece." laughed and evil and sinister voice.

A tall, purple creature with gold in outlining his chest, red bat wings and long pointy bat ears appeared out of the shadows.

"I am Shademon. Your worst nightmare." he said. "I am the strongest vampire in all of the Digital World." With that he flew at Kira.

"Not so fast Shademon." said another voice. "Your fight is with me not the humans."

A large silver and red dragon jumped out of the rafters and struck Shademon in the back.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?"

"My name is Silvamon. Now the four of you need to run. I'll explain every thing after I deal with Shademon!"

"I'm not running away!" yelled Rai, grabbing the sword at the alter.

The moment he pulled the sword out from in front of the alter there was a bright white light and the sword started to glow blue. The blue light formed into a ball and went to Rai's hand and turned into a blue and black digivice.

"He's one of the one's Shenmon told me about…." muttered Silvamon in awe.

Then the sword flew out of Rai's hand and stabbed into the head of the statue behind the alter and started to glow gold.

"I must dispose of that child before he gains too much power." growled Shademon and he threw Silvamon into the wall to his right.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Silvamon as he hit the wall, dislocating his shoulder.

Shademon charged at Rai but was immobilized by the light coming from the statue.

The statue was glowing a magnificent gold and started to shrink. A dragon whose right side was black and his left side was blue, about the size of an Agumon, with a black fingerless glove on his blue half and a blue fingerless glove on his black half and two white leather straps crossing his chest holding his signature daggers on both sides appeared in place of the statue, the chains no longer attached.

"Finally! It's about damn time someone freed me." said the mysterious digimon.

"Well whoever you are, get rid of Shademon." shouted Rai.

"Fine. Geez no need to shout. I can hear just fine." he said.

The new digimon jumped into the air and landed in front of Shademon.

"You think a Rookie like you can defeat me?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"For an Ultimate level, you're a complete idiot." The dragon shook his head. "It's not about the size or the level, it's about strategy." He placed his gloved claw on his dagger "Time for you to die now. CYBER DAGGER!" he yelled and pulled out a sharp black bone dagger with a blue spiral wrapped around it and stabbed it into Shademon's chest.

Blood flew from the stab wound and Shademon collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood.

"Just because you defeated me doesn't mean you have won…." gurgled Shademon before turning into the most basic of data and being absorbed into Rai's digivice.

"Holy shit that was incredible!" said Rai, running up to the dragon Digimon.

The black and blue dragon turned around and faced Rai.

"I am Blademon…..your partner digimon" he said while bowing.

"Cool….I have no idea what a digimon is but if they're like you then they must be good." exclaimed Rai.

Kira, Dru, and Riza helped Silvamon up and went over to Rai and Blademon.

"Always showing off huh bro?" said Dru patting Rai on the back.

"I wonder if we'll get partner digimon too…." said Kira.

"If Rai can get one then I'm positive we'll all be getting one" said Riza jokingly.

"Yeah you got a – HEY!" said Rai showing off his thick headedness.

"You will all be getting your digimon soon for it is your destiny." whispered Silvamon to himself.

**-An Undisclosed Location-**

"Lord Destromon! Shademon has been defeated!" shouted a black dog digimon.

"Was it that blasted Silvamon again?" asked Destromon

"No it was some kid and his digimon called Blademon!" he said.

"Blademon? Why does that name sound familiar to me? Sakuyomon, go find out all you can on this Blademon character." ordered Destromon.

"Yes sir" said Sakuyomon and left.

* * *

**Well that ends the Chapter 2 rewrite. As I explained in the original Chapter 2 Blademon defeated Shademon, a vampire, so easily by using his dagger as a stake and driving it into where his heart would be.**

The digivices look similar to this: www (dot) megaplazahit (dot) com/images/a630 (dot) JPG

Just change all of the gray/silver parts to the first color mentioned and the blueish black parts to the second color mentioned, take off the Motorola logos and change the word 'Motorola' to the characters name who owns it, take off all the buttons on the front except the silver one in the middle and 2, 4, 6, & 8, and last remove the numbers and letters on 2, 4, 6, & 8.

The screen on the front when it's closed shows the name, type, and attack. When it's open it shows all other information. When it's open it is also used to communicate with the others like the D-terminal in Zero Two (Season 2).

_Chapter 3 Title: Velvemon's Dark Trigger_


	3. Velvemon's Dark Trigger

Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon but I do own majority of the characters in this story and the plot or something.**

* * *

**Name**: Kira Ami Mominari 

**Birthday**: June 19

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'7

**Special Talent**: Excellent artist

**Appearance**: Blond hair that stops in the middle of her back. Blue eyes. Wears a red shirt with a picture of a phoenix and the words 'Rise above the rest' in gold, English glitter, Black low rider jeans, Red and Black tennis shoes, and a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses.

**Background**: Kira was born in England but moved from country to country every six months. She was always a troublemaker since she was never in one place long enough to get in major trouble or to have any friends and started stealing at the age of 10. All that changed when she moved to Japan at the age of twelve. Mere days after she got to Japan she tried to steal from Jaden's company and almost got arrested for it but Rai told the police that she was working for him and trying to prove to his father that they needed better security if a twelve year old could bypass it. From that moment on, she developed a crush on Rai and managed to convince her parents to not move anymore, as long as she stayed out of trouble. Now she tags along wherever Dru and Rai go, something neither of them seems to notice.

* * *

Chapter 3: Velvemon's Dark Trigger 

**-Last time on Digimon: Angel Sin-**

Rai and the others found themselves in a strange world. After walking to a clearing, they found a church and went inside hoping to find help but to no avail. When the horrid Shademon showed up and tried to destroy them, the enigma known as Silvamon appeared and held off Shademon as best he could. When Silvamon was thrown into the wall, Rai freed Blademon the Master Swordsman from his statue imprisonment and defeated Shademon with his Cyber Dagger….

* * *

After the battle with Shademon, Silvamon explained to Rai, Dru, Kira, and Riza the situation of the Digital World and about their arrival. 

"So we're here to save this Digital World?" asked Riza.

"Yes. You were chosen by the Celestial being, Shenmon, because of your characteristics and talents." he replied.

"What about Blademon? Why was he chosen to be my partner? Not that he's a bad digimon and he does act just like me but……" questioned Rai

"I do not know." said Silvamon.

"Well anyway I think we should get some sleep." suggested Dru.

"Yeah. We should be well rested if we are to save the world from something we've never even seen before." stated Kira.

They all agreed and went to sleep on the beds that Dru found when they first arrived. When they woke up in the morning, Silvamon said they needed to go to the nearby city, Onegai Aoi. After everyone was ready to go, they set off to the west.

**-Onegai Aoi-**

Upon arriving in Onegai Aoi, Silvamon told them why they were there and of they city's history.

"And that's how it became known as Onegai Aoi ---The city of Art." he said.

"It's a very beautiful city." said Kira while looking around at the city and all of the digimon.

Indeed it was very beautiful. Flowers adorned every door and window. The roads were outlined in blue and red lights that appeared to be floating. In the middle was a pearl fountain and when the sun hit the water it would glow and shine in a magnificent silver light. Every two hours or so the water would shoot into the air and when it rained down it looked like a halo was over the entire city.

"We're going to go and take a look around town" said Kira while dragging Rai along with her.

"Dru, Riza, I need you to go and find us a hotel to stay at for the night and then you can do whatever you want after that." said Silvamon and then left in the direction opposite of Rai and Kira.

Dru and Riza went in search of a hotel as told and quickly found one. Silvamon was trying to get as much information on Destromon as he possibly could.

**-Rai and Kira-**

Rai, Blademon, and Kira, now no longer dragging Rai, were wondering around aimlessly when they saw a wall that looked as if it were once was a gorgeous mural but now was nothing more than a gray wall with and chipped paint.

"I wonder what this used to be…." thought Rai.

"Yeah me too." replied Kira

"That used to be the greatest thing this city had but nobody has been able to redo it since Destromon appeared." said a purple rabbit digimon that was walking by carrying roses.

"I bet I can do it." Kira cheerfully stated.

"Well if you want to try, and fail like all the others, then go ahead. I'll supply you with the paint and a picture of what it used to look like before Destromon came." sighed the digimon

"Trust me. She won't fail. She's always finished every painting she's started for as long as I know her." replied Rai

"If you need anything else just tell me. My name is Machamon and I'll be in my house next door." said Machamon while walking into his house to get the supplies.

After Kira had Rai and Blademon carry all the painting supplies over to the wall and she had changed into her spare painting clothes that she had in her bag, she got to work.

**-Dru and Riza-**

Dru and Riza quickly found a hotel and committed the location to memory since they had no way of paying for the necessary rooms.

"Since we have to wait for Silvamon to come back what do you want to do?" Dru asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Well we could go on a nice romantic stroll through the park that we passed on the way here."

Riza blushed a slight pink color and wrapped her arms around Dru's own arm.  
"Park eh? I'll race you there!" Dru, completely oblivious to Riza's advances on him, ran off towards the park.  
Riza stumbled slightly from Dru suddenly leaving and sighed. "When will he wise up and pay attention. Even Rai figured it out." She sighed again and ran after him. "Wait for me Dru!"

**-Rai and Kira-**

Rai was enjoying watching Kira paint, or more accurately, he was enjoying watching Kira.

"I now have a new found enjoyment in art. Who knew artist wore such form fitting clothes." Rai studied Kira up and down for the umpteenth time in the past hour. "Rai, you're drooling." Blademon's reply fell on deaf ears as Rai was lost in his own imagination.

"That's it, were leaving." Blademon grabbed Rai by the ear and dragged him away from Kira

"Blademon! What are you doing?!?"  
"It's for your own good."

Rai continued to struggle while Blademon dragged him off to who knows where.

**-Rai and Blademon-**

Blademon had finally stopped dragging Rai by the ear when they reached a bench a good distance from Kira.

"I couldn't stand you staring at her like some lovesick puppy. It was driving me crazy. You humans and you damn emotions."

"I can't help it if she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she doesn't even know I like her. I take every chance I get at marveling at her beauty."

'_Doesn't like him? Even I noticed they like each other and I've only known them for barely a full day.'_ Blademon thought to himself. "How did I get stuck with a human as dense as you?"

"What did you say?" Rai stared at Blademon with anger in his eyes.

Blademon matched his expression. "You heard me. What are you gonna do about it?"

Rai clenched his fist and turned away from Blademon. "I'd fight you if I had my sword on me."

Blademon looked somewhat surprised and stared at Rai, unblinking. "You have a sword?"

"Yeah. Back home I'm the best swordsman in my district. I'm undefeated so far."

"Good to know I'll have someone to spar against once we get you a weapon."

"Whatever."

As Blademon and Rai conversed on various sword techniques, they heard loud scream followed by Silvamon rushing past him.

Rai and Blademon ran after Silvamon who was trying to get past the crowd of scared digimon.

"Shit. I get through without hurting them." swore Silvamon.

"Don't worry. We'll go in your place." shouted Rai and Blademon behind him.

Rai and Blademon climbed onto Silvamon's back and used it to jump over the crowd.

"I'll meet up with you once I get past here. Go protect Kira." ordered Silvamon.

"We're on it." said the both of them before speeding off toward Kira's location.

**-Kira's Painting-**

Kira was oblivious to the world around her, as she always is when she's painting. She didn't hear the digimon screaming nor notice the golden armored digimon floating on a large grey cloud swinging his sword down on her….

"Inferno Blade!" shouted Blademon blocking Cloudmon's Buster Sword attack just in time.

"Get out of my way you lousy excuse for a digimon" said Cloudmon, struggling against Blademon.

"Rai, get Kira out of here. I'll handle this dumbass!" shouted Blademon also struggling.

"Right. Be careful Blademon." said Rai running over to Kira and pulling her away from the painting.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" shouted Kira.

"Saving your life that's what." He replied and dragged her across the street and out of harm's way.

Blademon and Cloudmon continued fighting, unleashing blow after blow on each other. It wasn't until Blademon broke Cloudmon's helmet did Blademon go down. Cloudmon struck Blademon in the back, knocking him out and making him knock over a ladder with a paint can on it and it splashed onto the painting.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Kira trying to get to her painting but being held back by Rai.

"Wait. Look Kira! Something's happening to it!" exclaimed Rai while pointing at the painting.

And he was right. Instead of completely ruining it, it somehow fell on just the right spots to complete it. It really was beautiful. The original four tamers were shown fighting against the D-Reaper in what appeared to be the real world on the left half and on the right, the original four sovereign were using the last of their strength to create a new digimon capable of defeating this half of the D-Reaper.

The painting started glowing purple and it blinded Cloudmon momentarily. When the light died down, a red and gold digivice flew to Kira and a red and gold humanoid bird digimon with a silver visor over her eyes and a holster with two 9mm pistols, one silver, and the other gold, stepped out of the painting.

"I'm Velvemon, the Master Gunner digimon" she said and slowly walked forward.

"Damn, I'm too late" cursed Cloudmon and charged at Velvemon, sword held high. "I'll just have to kill you then!"

"Insolent fool…" spat Velvemon and took her guns out of their holsters.

"DIE!" screamed Cloudmon, bringing down his sword swift and fast.

"After you." Velvemon said coolly and jumped into the air right before the sword hit, pointing her guns straight down.

"DARK TRIGGER!" she yelled and shot 7 rounds into Cloudmon's head and landed on the ground, back turned to Cloudmon.

Blood splattered everywhere and Cloudmon collapsed in a pool of his own blood, twitching uncontrollably.

"Destromon……..will……..finish……you……all……"choked Cloudmon and then he disappeared, his data going into Kira's digivice.

"Ugh. What happened to me?" asked Blademon weakly.

"You got your ass handed to you by Cloudmon, that's what." replied Velvemon helping him to his feet.

"Says who?!?!" he retorted.

"Says _ME!_" she said back.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl." growled Blademon

"Bring it on, little man." laughed Velvemon while pulling out her weapons and aiming them at Blademon.

They were just getting ready to fight when Rai and Kira pulled them apart and dragged them to the newly formed crowd of digimon.

"I can't believe you beat one of Destromon's minions." said Machamon.

"Heh…..That was number 2 actually….Shademon didn't put up a fight though." said the ever cocky Rai.

The crowd gasped at hearing they beat Shademon, one of the most feared digimon other than Destromon and just stood there in shock. Dru, Riza, and Silvamon joined up with Rai, Kira, Blademon and the newest member of the team, Velvemon.

They pushed their way through the crowd and, seeing as how they were dead tired, went to the hotel and fell asleep. Little did they know, they were being watched.

**-The Next Morning-**

The next morning as our seven heroes left to continue their journey, rumors started to spread all over the digital world of these children now known as the Digital Saviors.

**-Undisclosed Location……Again-**

"Lord Destromon! Cloudmon was just defeated by a new digimon named Velvemon who came out of the painting in Onegai Aoi!" shouted Sakuyomon.

"WHAT!?!? I THOUGHT I DESTROYED THAT PAINTING!?!?!" shouted Destromon obviously enraged.

"One of the children repainted it." replied Sakuyomon

"Send Freezemon after them this time…..and make sure he crushes them" He ordered before he started his feared evil laugh

* * *

**Well that ends the Revised Chapter 3.**

For Velvemon, imagine a rookie sized, gold and silver, Silphymon with the described guns at her hips. Also, I know I didn't include Riza and Dru that much but I didn't want to deviate too much from the main point of the chapter which was to get Kira a digimon.

_Chapter 4 Title: Archmon's Crimson Flare_


	4. Archmon's Crimson Flame

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or Megaman which is where most of the evil digimon come from.

* * *

**Name**: Riza Yumi Higarashi

**Birthday**: July 29

**Age**: 16

**Height**: 5'6

**Special Talent**: A toxophilite (Archery expert)

**Appearance**: Brown hair that stops just above her shoulders. Grey eyes. Green shirt that says 'Stop reading my shirt' in white, a black jean jacket over it, black hip hugger jeans, green black tennis shoes, and a green hat with the Japanese kanji for turtle on it.

**Background**: Riza lived next to Dru all of her life but never found the courage to talk to him and he never knew she existed until an accident brought them together. When she was little she used to play by the nearby river despite her mother's warnings. One day when she was five she fell in. Lucky for her, Dru and Rai were passing by and saw her fall in. Rai, being the heroic type he is, and Dru, following everything that Rai does, jumped into the river after her. After pulling her to shore, Rai went off to find her parents while Dru stayed with her. When Riza woke up moments later, she saw Dru and instantly knew that he had saved her. Ever since then, she's never left Dru's side, which he doesn't seem to notice or mind.

* * *

Chapter 4: Archmon's Crimson Flare

**Last time on Digimon: Angel Sin**

Silvamon took Rai, Dru, Kira, Riza, and Blademon to the city of art - - Onegai Aoi. Upon arrival Rai and Blademon accompanied Kira on a tour around the city until they stumbled upon an old mural. After being told about its history, Kira was inspired to try and redo it. When she was near completion, a digimon named Cloudmon attempted to take her life but Blademon and Rai intervened at the last second. When Blademon accidentally knocked over a can of paint it splashed up and surprisingly completed the painting. Velvemon the gunner digimon was freed. With her quick moves and Dark Trigger attack Velvemon annihilated Cloudmon.

* * *

After leaving Onegai Aoi, Silvamon gave the gang more information on Shenmon and Destromon.

"Destromon was a Digital Guardian?!" asked a shocked Riza.

"Yes but he was killed in the Varia War, which he himself started." replied Silvamon

"Talk about irony." said Rai

"Yes it is ironic. He was so enraged before he was killed that when he died he was reborn as an evil digimon or Arch Angel as Shenmon calls him. For this reason he is often referred to as Dabih Anstice for it is Greek for –" Silvamon was saying before being cut off.  
"Slaughterer Reborn." Said everyone else at the same time and then looked at each other.  
"That was weird. That was weird too. Ruth Bader Ginsberg. Ooooooo." They all said really fast at the same time again.

Silvamon coughed, bring their attention back to him. "Anyway, Mako Strife is the next city we must go to if we want to find more information on Destromon."

"Let's go then." The others said at the same time yet again

**-20 Minutes later -**

Silvamon had gotten them lost in a frozen tundra landscape.

"Silvamon……If I wasn't so damn cold I would kick your ass right now." said a shivering Dru.  
Silvamon looked around swiftly and prepared to pull his rapier out of its sheath at a moments notice. "This is impossible. There shouldn't be any snow let alone any wind in this region. Something is wrong here. Very wrong."

At that exact moment, an unidentified digimon appeared from beneath them, catching them completely off guard.

"Frozen Anstiss!" he screamed, firing twin beams of liquid ice from his hands that instantly froze Blademon, Velvemon, and Silvamon.

"Fuck! I can't believe he defeated them so fast! Just who is this guy?" said Riza in obvious disbelief.

"Freezemon. Champion level. Data type. Special Attack: Frozen Anstiss." Kira said while staring at the picture of their new enemy. His body was ice blue and towered over the group. He had knee high dark blue boots that were outlined in lime green with three crystalline hexagonal icicles on the sides. His upper body had a long sleeved midriff top that matched the boots with larger icicles and an additional one on the back of each hand.

"Now I can destroy these accursed Digital Saviors without any problems and Lord Destromon will let me be a part of his personal guard!" said the still unidentified digimon, laughing manically.

"That's what you think." said Rai

"We're the ones that are going to destroy you. Your attempt to defeat us was just pathetic." said Kira

Rai and Kira advanced towards their frozen digimon and reached for certain parts of their weapons.

"You're not going to beat me…you can't even use those weapons." boasted Freezemon.  
"We may not be able to use them separately but together we will be able to beat you." said Rai and Kira together

Rai grabbed Blademon's dagger and Kira grabbed Silvamon's rarely used bow, pulling them off the frozen digimon and heading for the others as fast as they could.

"You won't do anything!" shrieked Freezemon, using his Frozen Anstiss to freeze the two barely managing to get the weapons to Dru before the ice took them over.

"Dru, give these to Riza she'll know what to do." said Rai right before he became frozen solid.

Dru nodded and sped off. Being the fast runner in the group, he reached Riza, who was hiding behind a peculiar ice sculpture. Not even a second after handing over the two items, Dru was hit with the Frozen Anstiss.  
"Riza….I….believe….in you…." Dru stammered out as he was fully incased in ice. Fueled by his words, Riza formed her resolve and was determined to save them.  
"Now there's only one left and she looks like the weakest of them all." mocked Freezemon  
Riza ran a safe distance away, Freezemon being too close for her to aim her one and only shot properly. Freezemon slowly followed after her, sneering and wanting to drag out his final prey.  
"It may not be perfect but it's enough to get the job done." she stated to herself while turning around, readying her bow, using the dagger as an arrow and aiming at Freezemon's head.

"You think that puny thing can harm me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" teased Freezemon.

Riza smirked and shot the dagger-arrow at him but a strong gust of wind blew it off course and it only managed to shatter his icicle like ear, causing blood to spray violently from the new hole in his head. The dagger-arrow, covered in blood, went halfway into the sculpture that she had been hiding behind only moments before.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" screamed Freezemon while holding the left side of his head, charging at Riza, who was now petrified with fear.

"Stop right there, you bastard." said a mysterious voice.

Freezemon stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Th-that voice…..it c-can't be……" Fear was evident in both his eyes and trembling voice. "ARCHMON! I thought I froze you for good!"

Before the new being now known as Archmon did or said anything else she looked around with her piercing green eyes and saw Riza and stared at her. Riza too was staring at her and was marveled by her appearance. Archmon had the most human appearance of any digimon they had seen so far. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, what looked like black spandex but was really just the color of her skin, body was protected by a forest green turtle like shell. Strapped to her back was a large, tan colored bow and quiver filled with pearl colored arrows.

"So it seemed. The only way I could be freed is from her spirit which means she has to be my partner. I can't let you harm her." Archmon removed her bow and a single arrow.

Freezemon shook off his fear and launched an attack at Archmon who barely managed to dodge it and charged at him. As she neared him, she slid underneath him and fired her arrow straight up.

"CRIMSON FLAME!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he shrieked as he was split up the middle and his two, bloody halves, melted and disintegrated into data, going into Riza's newly appeared black and green digivice, formed from the bow she was still holding.

Since the villain was no longer alive, the snow and ice field he had created slowly disappeared and everyone was freed, though they were chilled to the bone.

"Wow. I have my own digimon now. This is so cool. She's so cool." said Riza dreamily as she stared at her partner.

"P-please don't mention c-cool or anything else that has t-to do with being cold." said Dru while trying to warm himself up and shivering.

"Hey! I knew I was right!" shouted Silvamon

"Right about what?" questioned Rai, faring better than his brother in terms of warmth since he and Kira were huddled together for body heat. Of course it was her idea to do so.

"Mako Strife is right there." stated Silvamon while pointing to the city in the somewhat distance.

"We must have entered another dimension or something when Freezemon turned the whole place into a frozen tundra." said Blademon to which everyone agreed.

"Well let's hurry the hell up because I could use a hot bath right now." said Dru, causing everyone to laugh before setting off to the city.

**-Mako Strife, Hotel Restaurant-**

After everybody had bathed and changed into their robes laid out for them by the hotel staff. They went down to the special V.I.P area set aside for them to eat the Mako Strife's famous Curry of Life. Only Rai and Archmon were able to handle it.

"Damn. That's good curry." said Archmon after having her seventh bowl.

"I don't see how you can eat that stuff. It's way too hot!" said Blademon in between sips of his constantly refilled glass of water.

"I know how Archmon can eat it, she's a fire type digimon but Rai-san must have an iron stomach or something." said Velvemon somewhat intrigued.

"It's called good taste my friends, good taste." replied Rai, wolfing down his eighth and final bowl. "Plus I grew up eating spicy foods since my mom always loved it. When you couple that with having the money to have the hottest spices around and well, I've been practically desensitized to these things.

"Well that makes sense I guess…." said Riza as she and Archmon stood up. "Well it's getting late so we're going to turn in for the night. See you guys in the morning." The two of them left and headed for their room.

The others all agreed and went up to their separate rooms to get as much sleep as possible. If what they've done the past three days was anything to go by, they'd have one hell of a day tomorrow.

**-2:00 am, Dru's room-**

Dru woke up in the middle of the night, not sleeping too well from his nightmare and went into the bathroom, just staring at himself in the mirror.

"Why can't I tell Riza I like her?" he said to himself, sighing heavily. "And why do the others all have digimon and I don't? Am I just not good enough?"

After staring at himself for a few more minutes and splashing water on his face he went back to his bed.

**-11:00 am, Hotel Waiting Room-**

Everyone but Rai and Kira had been up for three hours and there was no indication that Rai and Kira were even awake.

"This is ridiculous. I'm tired of waiting." said an aggravated Riza walking up to Rai's room, Dru right behind her.

When Riza opened the door, she and Dru saw something they were not prepared for. Kira was in the bed with Rai, tightly wrapped in the sheets. Rai was shirtless and had his arm around her. Rai turned to look at the door, as he had already been awake and carefully slipped out of the bed, making sure not to wake Kira. It was revealed that he had on his pants still, though they were unbuttoned. Seeing the look on Dru and Riza's face, he slowly pulled back the covers, showing that Kira was fully dressed before covering her up again. He ushered the other two out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
"She was having nightmares about being frozen again. She didn't want to be alone so she came to me and I comforted her until she fell asleep. Don't get any crazy ideas."

**-An Undisclosed Location-**

"Lord Destromon!" hollered Sakuyomon. "Freezemon went after the children and was defeated by the newly reawakened Archmon!"

"God…..this is getting annoying. Send Burnermon and Torchmon after them. There's no way they can defeat those two." cackled Destromon.

* * *

**Well that ends Chapter 4. I hope you all liked it.**

_Chapter 5 Title: Dashmon's Lightning Reiki_


End file.
